Swallowed In the Sea
by breathoffreshair
Summary: It wasn’t that they didn’t love each other it was simply the fear of admitting it. After all, they were Ryan and Marissa. RM. UPDATED. CHAPTER EIGHT!
1. Prologue

A/N: - Hey guys. This is just a little one-shot that came to me while listening to Coldplay's new album, X&Y, which rocks by the way. Like, hardcore R/M, could it be any other? May develop into a story if I get loads of reviews….eh, I don't know! Read, and review, dudes, you know I love it.

* * *

Swallowed In the Sea

_**You cut me down a tree,  
And brought it back to me,  
And that's what made me see,  
Where I was going wrong…**_

Although they were not together, they somehow managed to convey the same exact feeling as the other without knowing. The strings of their hearts had both been tugged at in the same place, and if anything, they had been tugged too hard, breaking into little shards they both held so tightly onto. A glimpse would be all it took, a searing connection of the two blue irises, as they brushed oh-so slightly against each other in the hallway, careful not to draw attention to their outwardly passionate affection for one another, that neither seemed to notice themselves. A gentle jolt of attraction would shoot straight into their fragile hearts, every time a hand was touched by accident, every time a foot would brush up against the others, every time a name was mentioned.

_**You put me on a shelf,  
And kept me for yourself,  
I can only blame myself,  
You can only blame me…**_

They rarely talked, merely communicated through telling looks, and slight smiles that were held in each others memory. It was as if a silent treaty had been signed, a pact, a vow of silence, almost. It wasn't that they avoided each other; it was simply the odd meetings and collidings that kept them going. It wasn't that they hadn't forgiven each other, it was simply the fact the memories were too sore to heal. It wasn't that no-one else knew, everyone knew. It wasn't the complications of their relationship; it was the complications of the world around them, which their relationship more often than not, revolved around. It wasn't the mistakes they had both made, it was the promises they had both tried so desperately to keep. It wasn't that they didn't love each other; it was simply the fear of admitting it. After all, they were Ryan and Marissa.

_**And I could write a song,  
A hundred miles long,  
Well, that's where I belong,  
And you belong to me…**_

Ryan knew it, he could tell. The somewhat awkward glances, the breath he seemed to lose when she came near. The way her golden hair shone in the sunlight, the way her light blue eyes seemed to connect right to his soul with one look. The way her lips curved into a gentle smile, the way her hips swayed lightly as she walked. The way a glimpse of her could brighten up his day, the way he could identify her voice anywhere.

_**And I could write it down,  
Or spread it all around,  
Get lost and then get found,  
Or swallowed in the sea…**_

Marissa knew it, she could tell. The safety she felt when he was near her, the look he gave her when she smiled at him. The way his dirty blonde hair would always be slightly messed up, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. The way his muscles bulged from under his shirt, the way he always had a smile playing on his lips, seemingly reserved just for her. The way she could somehow interpret his feelings without even knowing what he was thinking, the way his presence was felt by her every time he walked into a room.

_**You put me on a line,  
And hung me out to dry,  
And darling that's when I,  
Decided to go to see you…**_

Both their hearts ached for each other, the passion reaching the same levels. He had never dated after her; she had never dated after him. A silent promise that they both knew they were right for each other, and they would make it right someday. Someday could be any day, it could be tomorrow, it could be next week, maybe next year. But for Ryan and Marissa, someday would be today.

**_You cut me down to size,  
And opened up my eyes,  
Made me realize,  
What I could not see…_**

As she took one last look around her room, she slowly shut the door behind her, careful not to drop the box she had so precisely packed. She noticed her father watching her; she gave him a small smile, before handing him a pair of keys.

"This is the last box." She stated, staring out of the window that was opposite her door. Jimmy nodded, taking it off her.

"I'll be in the van, okay kiddo?"

"Give me just a minute." Marissa replied quietly, fingering the paper that lay folded up in her pocket. She waited until the door was closed, then withdrew it and unfolded it, holding it in front of her, her hand shaking because she knew who it was from. From him. From Ryan.

_Marissa, _

_I can tell now what my hearts been truly trying to tell me for the first time in years. I can figure out why I feel this way, finally. I'm not much of a writer, in fact I'm not much of anything, and I know I can never be good enough for someone who is as perfect as you. But the fact is, I'm in love with you. Maybe this is just coming from the broken heart of a lovesick teenager, but that broken heart has given me the courage to tell you. To tell you I can't bear to be without you for another minute, to be away from you for another second, how every time I see you my heart skips a beat. To tell you how I feel I keep drowning in you, as if we are both swallowed in the sea. So, just know, even if you screw this letter up, even if it doesn't mean anything to you or even if you keep it, that I love you, and I always will._

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_Ryan_

At first she had thought it was a joke, a prank by some idiot who would find it funny. But the more she read it, the more it made sense. The more sense it made, she saw it was the truth. And she saw it was the truth, because she felt the exact same way. It had been slid through her locker this morning, and she had found it by lunch, curious as to who would leave a note in her locker. She opened it when she returned home, and since then she had read through it so many times, that she was surprised the words were still there. The letter was supposed to make her happy, instead it made her heart break even more, if that was possible. Folding the white paper back up neatly, she placed it atop the empty mantelpiece, and with it she placed a note of her own. A note of her own to say all the things she could not say face-to-face, to say all the things she had kept bottled up these past years, a note to say goodbye. She turned and slowly walked away, out of the apartment, shutting the door gently behind her, leaving it unlocked, as she knew, this would be the one place he would come to.

_**And I could write a book,  
The one they'll say that shook,  
The world, and then it took,  
It took it back from me…**_

Ryan knew this would be the one place he would come to, he knew it ever since he left the note in her locker that morning. He had ridden to school early on his bike, making sure no-one was around as he slipped it through the slits of her locker. He had hung his dignity and pride on a line, but somehow he felt it would all be worth it. He felt like a huge weight had lifted off of his chest, a burden being set free. The way he felt could not be restrained anymore. Now, he was on his way to make sure she felt that way too. Climbing out of the car, and walking his way around to her front door. Knocking gently on the door, he listened for footsteps, and was surprised when there were none. He frowned, knocking again, before finding the doorknob twisted around easily in his hand, and the door opened. Looking around the room before him, he was shocked to see the emptiness, everything, gone, just gone. Running up the stairs, he found the rooms up there in the same state as below. Holding his head in his hands, he rested on the bottom step on the stairs, noticing several pieces of paper that were left on the mantelpiece. Slowly getting up, he reached his hands out, and took them down, recognizing the exact same piece of paper from that morning. So she'd read it, obviously, Ryan placed it back, before finding a second note attached to the back. Heart racing, he nervously opened the envelope with his name written in her elegant handwriting across the front. He read the first line, then folded it back up, rushing back out to his car.

**_And I could write it down,  
Or spread it all around,  
Get lost and then get found,  
And you'll come back to me,  
Not swallowed in the sea…_**

Picking up her boarding pass from the lady who had so kindly passed it to her, Marissa took a step back from the counter, and picked up her handbag, following her father away from the queue.

"So, guess this is it, kiddo." Jimmy said, smiling. "Say goodbye to Newport." Marissa smiled nervously, glancing around the blue plastic chairs that lined the airport walls. "You ready to go through security?" Marissa shook her head, no.

"I, um, I just want to go buy a magazine…ok?" Jimmy nodded, as he watched her daughter walk off. He knew the feelings she was keeping pent up, and he knew exactly who she was waiting for.

**_And I could write a song,  
A hundred miles long,  
Well, that's where I belong,  
And you belong with me…_**

Running through the revolving doors, Ryan clutched the note tightly in his hand, stopping abruptly as he approached the crowds that were the airport. He pushed through the crowd, apologizing for the inconvenience he was causing, before he stood in front of the screen searching for the flight.

**_The streets you're walking on,  
A thousand houses long,  
Well, that's where I belong,  
And you belong with me…_**

Numbly receiving the change from her purchase, Marissa walked slowly out of the shop, looking down at her feet, sighing. Maybe she had gone too far with her note? Sure, he'd said he loved her, but maybe he was taken back a little by her letter? Searching through the crowds, she prayed for a miracle, the one time something in her life would turn out right, the only thing in her life that could turn out right, the one thing she treasured the most.

**_Oh what good is it to live,  
With nothing left to give,  
Forget but not forgive,  
Not loving all you see…_**

He stopped abruptly when he saw her, her face bowed down as if she was upset. Well, why shouldn't she be? He felt a pang shoot through his body, taking in her beauty once again. He watched her as she looked around once more, he watched her as she finally noticed him watching her, him standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. And as if by some kind of electrical current, the two were drawn too each other, their souls connecting. Their eyes met, their expressions were identical, their footsteps towards each other the same pace. The way they somehow found themselves tangled up with each other, Ryan's hand softly placed around her back, Marissa's head resting on his shoulder. The way he could feel the tears soak through his shirt, the way he could feel his own eyes well up. The way he stroked her hair softly, the way she moved her head up slowly, the way their eyes met again. The way all the feelings they had hid were let loose as their lips drew closer together, enveloping one another, they way their lips met, and the way relief flooded through them, the way somehow know it was all right. The way they told each other silently exactly what they were thinking, the way they couldn't bear to pull away, or exchange any words.

**_Oh the streets you're walking on,  
A thousand houses long,  
Well that's where I belong,  
And you belong with me,  
Not swallowed in the sea …_**

The way she was slowly pulling away, the confused look on his face. The way she silently told him she had to go, the way his eyes pleaded with her. The way tears cascaded down her face, the way he was trying to contain himself. The way she turned and walked away.

**_You belong with me,  
Not swallowed in the sea,  
Yeah, you belong with me,  
Not swallowed in the sea…  
_**

The way she turned back, and faced him. The way he could feel her pain, identical to his. The way a smile formed through her tears, the way she knew she would be back. The way he knew she would come back. The way he knew they would be together, the way she knew they would be together. The way he knew their day was today, the way she knew someday was today. The way he had slipped another note into her back pocket, the way she had placed a note into his back pocket. The way he knew she would read it, the way she knew he would cherish it.

The way they finally had each other, the way they weren't going to let go, the way an airplane ride wouldn't rip what they had apart. The way their smiles knew what was right. The way he looked at her, the way she looked at him. The way she walked away, the way he looked at her. The way they both knew it meant goodbye, goodbye, but not forever. Because forever was theirs.

The way they both loved each other. Forever. The way they belonged together, not swallowed in the sea.

* * *

Ahh :D I hope you like it...love it, in fact! Rebiew, review, review...tell me what you thought. I can take anything, even insults :), but preferably...uh, constructive criticism, and...good things to be said!


	2. The Effects of Heartbreak

Swallowed In the Sea

_A/N:- So yeah, I kinda made this into a story. Consider the previous chapter a prologue. I hope you guys like this, because I have been debating whether to put this up for a long time, lol. Anyway, this chapter just sets up most of the story, k? Thanks for reading : )._

Chapter One

"I dunno…" Jimmy trailed off as he surveyed the room in front of him. "What do you think kiddo?" Marissa walked in behind in him, in turn glancing around the room. The room was supposedly painted light blue, but it was hard to see under the faded nicotine stains that graced the walls. A couple of beat-up couches and a bunch of wilted flowers on the marked coffee table were what appeared to be the only efforts that had been made to make the room, which they guessed was the lounge, presentable.

"Well, it's the best we've seen so far." Marissa replied, trying to make light of the situation. The estate agent clipped her pen onto her clipboard, and motioned for the two to follow her into the next room. House hunting in Denver wasn't exactly what you would call a joyous occasion. At least, not with the price range she had received from Mr. Cooper. The best she could offer them in the not so bad area was a two bedroomed apartment. Marissa wandered over to the caged window, and peered out from the fifth floor. She was a long, long way from Newport Beach. A layer of snow covered the icy roads, and grit had been laid down to prevent cars from skidding. Opposite the building, she made out the park, and the play area. Kids were contently playing, and screaming as they took part in a snow ball fight, makeshift shelters being made out of bushes and benches. She watched as a woman pushed her pram carrying a wailing baby down the street, smiling slightly as the baby's screams turned to a delighted chuckle as they approached a snowman.

"Marissa?" Marissa turned abruptly from the scene in front of her, to find Jimmy and the estate agent standing waiting in front of her. "We're gonna take a look at the rest of the house, you coming?" Marissa nodded, and followed them through to the kitchen area, where they were then led on through the rest of the house.

"And, I guess this would be your bedroom…" The estate agent said pointedly to Marissa, then opened the bedroom door. "It's not huge, but I think you will find it perfectly adequate, with a built-in closet, and ….park views from the window." She smiled, flipping over another sheet of paper on her clip-board. "So, I'll leave you two to make your decision, huh?" Jimmy nodded and smiled, as the woman left the room.

"Marissa, I'm so, so sorry…" Jimmy stated, looking down as he apologised to his daughter. "I never thought, that it would end up, you know…like this…" Marissa smiled, sympathetically.

"Dad, it's okay." Marissa replied, walking over closer to him. "I understand we have to make a new start, and there was no way in hell I was living with Mum." Jimmy nodded, smiling at her last statement, and composing himself.

"Besides, this isn't too bad, right?" Jimmy said, walking over to the window. "I mean, park views, what more you could you want?" Marissa laughed a little, walking over to join him at the window-sill.

"So, I saw you had a visitor at the airport." Jimmy said, looking at his daughter as she looked once again out of the window. Marissa looked down, and then smiled uncertainly.

"Yeah…" She answered, staring once again out of the window, seemingly contemplating Ryan.

"You two together, or what?" Jimmy replied, shifting so his elbow was leaning on the windowsill. "Not that you were ever really apart…"

"Yeah, we are." Marissa nodded, re-assuring herself, blinking back the tears fast enough so Jimmy couldn't catch sight of them.

"Gonna be hard, huh?" Jimmy said quietly, putting his arm round her shoulder, as she leant her head on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

…………………..

Ryan sat in his AP Physics class, books laid out in front of him, and pencil in hand. He stared blankly at the blackboard, watching as the teacher tried and failed to explain the theory of Relativity to a particularly gormless student. The teacher looked exasperated, and the whole class sighed as the student asked another pointless question. Ryan laid his pencil down, and turned his head to stare out of the window, once again zoning out.

It had been a whole 2 days, 3 hours and 13 minutes since she had left. He glanced at his watch as he made it 14 minutes. He didn't think it weird to be counting the minutes; it seemed like when finally everything was going right, it got cruelly ripped away from him. It wasn't that she had left, because he knew she hadn't left _him. _At the airport, he had thought of chasing after her, and refusing to let her go, but he knew that would make things even worse. The fact that things were suddenly so perfect between them made it that little bit harder for the both of them. He had known that Jimmy and Julie were having problems again, it wasn't obvious, but he could just tell from the way Marissa used to act. Even when they weren't going out, they still seemed to maintain a connection.

Now Marissa wasn't at school, it made it even more boring for Ryan. Seth and Ryan had cut Marissa's house out of the trip to school, which made it even more final. Marissa's locker had been taken over by some freshman, but not before Ryan had taken out the photos which Marissa had stuck up in there, he knew she wouldn't want them to be thrown away.

Ryan had spent a good deal of his lunch hour poring over the map of America that was somewhere near the back of his school planner. Denver was in Colorado. Which…he had no idea where that was. Geography wasn't exactly his forte. He understood why Jimmy wanted to move away, but was it necessary to move so far?

………………….

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Jimmy asked, pulling up uncertainly in his rental car in front of Mitchell High. Marissa looked out of the window, towards the masses that seemed to be congregating outside the school.

"Yeah, of course I will." Marissa turned back to face her father, flashing him a small nervous smile.

"Well, I guess I'll pick you up after school?" Jimmy replied, once again looking out of the window, wishing this wasn't where he was dropping his daughter off.

"Can't I just get the school bus?" Marissa asked, grabbing her bag from the back of the car, and climbing out of the car onto the sidewalk.

"I guess, if that's okay with you." Jimmy replied, nodding his head. "Would be a lot easier for me, I need to go to work tomorrow." Marissa smiled, and waved him off as she watched Jimmy drive down the road. Turning to take in all of the school, she sighed, hugging her blue binder closer to her chest. The green in front of the school is full of people, and the snow made it even harder for her to walk less embarrassingly through the crowds. No-one seemed to notice her, and it gave her a surprise when she reached the front entrance and someone yanked her purse off of her shoulder. Marissa gave the man a look of shock, and in reply she got a single finger point to the metal detector that students were queuing up to go through.

"You new?" The security guard asked her, handing her back her purse having rifled through and checked it. He received a single nod from Marissa. "You should head over to the Administrative building." Marissa nodded again, and took her bag, heading down the corridor, before turning back when she realised she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"That a-way." The guard pointed in the other direction as Marissa righted herself and walked in the correct direction. It was going to be a long day.

------------------------

A/N:- I know, I know, kinda boring right? And short, and majorly crap. But it gets better, I promise. Review!


	3. That Sinking Feeling

A/N:- Yikes. It's been forever since I updated, I'm sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

Chapter Two - That Sinking Feeling

"Dad?" Marissa called out as she opened the front door with her new key, and the help of a slight kick. "Dad, are you home?" She walked into the kitchen, and threw her keys down on the counter. After determining he wasn't, Marissa sighed, and looked around. The house wasn't exactly what one would call "nice", but she decided with a little bit of tidying up and maybe some painting, they could turn it into a home.

She winced as she thought her statements through. Is this what this place would actually be? Her home. Not in Newport, but here. Denver. It felt like a hundred, million miles away from Newport. Throughout the intensity of the plane ride she hadn't stopped to think about her final decisions, her mind fixing on other things so as not to remember the heartbreak she had left behind. Marissa didn't blame her father, but she more than often questioned his actions. In fact, she more than often questioned her own actions.

Running a hand through her hair and hugging her arms around her tightly, she realised the window was open in her bedroom. Walking through she took the key that was placed on the window ledge, and shut it firmly and locked it. She flopped back on her bed as she ran through her day. It hadn't been so bad. Well, she guessed it could have been better. When she had finally managed to locate her locker, she found the lock broken. After finally managing to find her first class, she received cold stares from the students instead of the warm welcomes she had been expecting, or rather hoping for. Sitting alone in the cafeteria with her lunch, no-one had even said two words to her, except whether they could borrow an empty chair that was next to her. After lunch, she had seriously considered skipping the rest of the day and going home. But she knew she had to stick it out, after all, if she couldn't do that, what _could_ she do?

Turning over on her bed, she felt under her pillow for the one piece of re-assurance that could possibly cheer her up. Marissa smiled as she heard the slight rustle of paper, and brought the note out from under her pillow. Lying on her back, and unfolding it, she began reading it, even though she already knew the words by heart.

_Marissa,_

_Nothing I can say will stop you from going, I know that. It seems that every chance we get is ruined. Fate is out to get us, huh? The fact that I can't bear to be without you is making this even harder for me. Don't forget about me._

_All my love,_

_Ryan _

How could he possibly think she would forget about him? She shook her head and the note brought a slight smile to her lips. Although it was only short, it didn't matter to her. It told her everything she needed to know. She clutched it to her heart, hoping the fragile thing inside of her wouldn't break yet again. Maybe she shouldn't have gone, maybe she shouldn't have done a number things. But Marissa's heart broke again for Ryan as she remembered what she had written, and given to him.

---------------------------------------

Ryan looked up as his Math teacher chalked up the homework on the board. He sighed as he began packing up his bag, looking at the empty chair that was opposite him. An empty chair that would normally have been filled if Marissa were here.

"Now class, before you go, I have your tests to give back…" Mr. Clarke said to the class, piling up a mound of papers and proceeding to hand them out to the class. Nearing Ryan, he flipped a test onto his desk, pointing out the score to Ryan.

"Well done, Ryan." Mr. Clarke said, smiling slightly at him. "You seem to be concentrating more now that one person isn't there to distract you." He looked meaningfully at Marissa's empty chair, and Ryan quickly looked down to avoid eye contact, and looked at his score. Wow, 81. Mr. Clarke was right.

"What did you get?" Ryan looked up again to place a face to the voice. A blonde - haired girl he couldn't quite remember the name of was staring at him pointedly to reply.

"Um…81." Ryan replied, standing up out of his chair, collecting his pencils and shoving them in his bag.

"Cool." The girl stared at him, before Ryan nodded, smiled a little and turned away. "So wait, where's Marissa? I haven't seen her in a few days…" Ryan turned back as he heard her name, looking back at her.

"She's… she left." Ryan nodded, reinforcing his statement, then made a hasty exit towards the door. Sighing as he leant against the doorframe, grateful of escaping one confrontation. Turning around the corner, he bashed straight into…

"Seth." Ryan rolled his eyes as he held a hand out for Seth to get up again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, walking down the hall!" Seth replied, dusting the dirt of his shoulder, trying to look hard. "What the hell are _you_ doing?" Ryan rolled his eyes yet again as they set off in the opposite direction. "Uh oh, skank at 12 o'clock." Seth mumbled into his shoulder as he turned his head. "Courtney Mills. Hide, or prepare for complete devastation." Ryan looked up to see Seth was right, and he turned as well, bashing straight into a locker.

"Ryan!" He felt a hand tap onto his shoulder, and he turned around again. "Are you okay?"

"Courtney, uh, hi…" Seth gave her a mock salute, as Courtney faced him and Ryan, her aqua blue eyes sparkling unnaturally as she hitched her Prada handbag up higher on her shoulder.

"Seth." Courtney smiled, flashing her bleached white teeth at him, before her expression turned stony. "Kiss my as. I need to talk to Ryan." Seth blinked in surprise, before looking at Ryan, who had an equally blank expression on his face.

"Looks like you're on your own, buddy." Seth patted Ryan on the back, before walking down the hall in the opposite direction before Ryan could reply.

"So, Ryan…" Courtney started, smiling once again, flicking her bleached straight blonde hair from one shoulder to another. "Are you going to be joining us on Social Committee this year?"

"When have I ever been on Social Committee?" Ryan replied, questioning Courtney's motives as she continued to blink stupidly back at him.

"Come on, let's walk." Courtney grabbed his arm, and proceeded to drag him out of the building. "I just figured, Ryan, every year's a new start, right? And maybe you could just give us a teensy, weensy bit of help…? I mean, now I'm taking over as Social Chair.."

"Wait, what?" Ryan cut in, interrupting Courtney as she babbled on. Social Chair, Marissa was Social Chair. That's just the way it was.

"I'm the new Social Chair." Courtney laughed in excitement. "I was so stoked when they all voted for me, I totally thought Taylor was going to snatch it…" She stopped as she noticed Ryan wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Oh….I just thought…"

"Marissa?" Courtney rose her eyebrows. "I talk to Dr. Kim about it, she said Marissa's moved." Courtney sighed again, and laughed slightly as she elicited no response from Ryan. "What did you just think the whole world would stop just because Marissa Cooper leaves? She wasn't the only one who wore Chanel and has brains at this school."

"No, Courtney, you don't understand…" Ryan blinked again, and looked away, trying to find a way out of this awkward conversation.

"Oh……right." Courtney nodded as it finally clicked in her mind. "Because you're in love with her?" She sighed, placing a hand delicately on his chest. "Ryan, don't you think its time to move on? After all, she left you didn't she?" Ryan looked up, moving her hand away from his chest, and stepped away.

"I really have to go." He replied, smiling fakely and walking back into school, his face looking to the floor.

---------------------------------------

Marissa nervously stood outside of school, a scarf wrapped around her neck to prevent the cold. She was eyeing the phone box that stood on the corner of the block, occupied. She sighed once again, looking at her watch, hoping she wouldn't miss the bus. Jimmy had presented Marissa with a calling card when he got home last night, considering there was no phone in the flat, and her cell phone's contract had ran out. It was only for five dollars, so Marissa figured it would last at least one long - distance phone call. The question was, who to ring?

There was no doubt in her mind, of course, but as she thought about it even more, she wondered if it was really worth it. It was hard enough writing a note, let alone actually hearing his voice. Groaning inwardly as the man in the booth exited, she felt her heart split in two. Crap. So she was actually going to have to do this. The fact that his voice could quite possibly be reaching her ears in a matter of seconds sent a slight chill down her spine, making her even more aware of the harshness of the weather around her. Stepping inside, she swiped the card and typed in the activation code. Waiting as the woman at the other end connected the call, she leant back against the side of the booth, tapping her fingers against the glass now impatiently. The familiar dialling tone sounded, and she stood up properly again, until she heard the click of the phone as someone picked up.

"Hello?" Marissa immediately recognised Kirsten's voice answering the phone, and she paused for a moment.

"Um, hi, is Ryan home?" Marissa replied hopefully, all her words coming tumbling out as she had anticipated they would.

"Oh, he's not home right now…" Kirsten replied, as Marissa felt her heart drop. Typical. The one time she could pluck up enough courage, and he wasn't home. This was the last time she would try that approach. "Can I take a message?" Marissa blinked out of her thoughts.

"You know what…" Marissa answered, cringing slightly as what felt like a tear slid down her face. "I'll just ring back another time, but thanks." She hung up the phone, not leaving a chance for Kirsten to reply. Marissa walked out of the phone booth, careful not to slip on the icy pavement.

Walking to the bus stop, she looked back up at the leering school. She sighed, that's all she seemed to be doing lately. Maybe this wasn't the right decision after all, Jimmy was never home, and all she ever seemed to be doing was wishing she was back in Newport, where she had actual friends, and people who cared about her. Maybe……

Woah. What the hell was that? Marissa looked down at herself as she found herself on the ground, feeling a cold liquid drip down the back of her neck. She brushed herself down, and slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain in her hip.

"Sorry!" Two boys sniggered as they watched her get up, rubbing their glove-clad hands together. Marissa just looked away, embarrassed, as they ran off in search of more snow.

As if this day couldn't get any better.

A/N:- Look out for updates soon-ishly. Review, that button is there for a reason : )


	4. Getting Through

A/N:- Heh. Next chapter. So yeah, slight knowledge of The Notebook required...only for a short bit : ). Thanks for the reviews, you guys sure as hell do rock! Oh, flashbacks are in _**italics**_..

Chapter Three - Getting Through

Ryan was at a loose end. Bored, tired, and even the slightest bit angry. He didn't believe what Courtney said was true, why would he? She'd hated Marissa, and Marissa had hated her. So naturally, it would make sense for Courtney to say that, Ryan reassured himself as he leant back onto his bed. He could never figure girls out. Except for Marissa….

He needed to get a grip. A harsh grip on reality. Even though it hurt, even though all the scars he had left to heal would have to be opened and slashed out again, it had to be done. Marissa was gone, and she wasn't coming back. No matter how many times he wished she would, or how many times he stared at the picture on his bedside table. No matter how many times he would doodle her name absent-mindedly in class, no matter how many times he thought about her. Marissa was gone, and even though the connection seared on, he had to forget about her.

Although he knew that would never be possible. He had known all along. He had been anticipating this move since last year. The past year hadn't been bad for him, as he had the satisfaction of knowing Marissa wasn't dating anyone else, and neither had he. During the past year, he and Marissa discovered they both had a lot more in common than they thought, thus making their relationship, or whatever they wanted to call it, even stronger. Take the kick-off carnival for instance, six months before-hand…..

_Ryan and Marissa stood on the dusty ground as they watched Summer and Seth amble onto the next ride. Which, much to Ryan's disappointment, was the Ferris Wheel._

"_So, Ryan are you sure you can take it?" _

_Ryan looked up as he heard Marissa's voice, shivering slightly from the cold wind. At least, he thought it was from the wind…He gulped as he realised she meant the Ferris Wheel, and his heart sunk as he realised this time around he wouldn't even have Marissa to take his mind off things. _

"_Uh…." Marissa folded her arms as he stuttered, looking up at the great heights._

"_Come on, Atwood, even I didn't expect you to be as wussy as this the third time round!" _

_Before he knew it, she had grabbed his arm, and dragged him over to the ride, plonking him down beside her as the man clipped the bar into place. Great. The point of no return. _

"_You know, Marissa, a true friend wouldn't drag me onto this thing." Ryan smiled slightly as he caught a glimpse of her out of a corner of his closed eyes._

"_Ah, but see, a true friend wouldn't let another miss out on the Ferris Wheel, it's like the best ride of the whole fair!" Marissa replied, triumphantly rocking the seat a little, as Ryan quickly shut his eyes again. "Its not as if I'm asking you to jump off, hanging from the carriage!"_

"_Well, we all know I'm no Norris." Ryan answered, swearing silently underneath his breath and praying for the ride to be over. _

"_Norris!" Ryan jumped yet again as he heard Marissa squeal with laughter. "Norris?" Ryan opened his eyes fully now, determined to see what was so funny about him being stuck in a carriage 130 feet in the air._

"_What?" Ryan demanded, hands clenched tightly to the bar, almost laughing himself when he saw the expression on Marissa's face._

"_Don't you--D" Marissa broke off again as she collapsed into giggles. "Don't you mean Noah?"_

_Ryan blinked as he thought for a moment, then turned away, face red, and a slight smile playing on his lips._

"_Maybe…"_

"_Ryan, you don't have to lie to me, I know you've seen The Notebook numerous times." Marissa laughed as she patted his back jokingly sympathetic._

"_Only because you forced me!"_

"_I did not force you Ryan!" Marissa snorted again, laughing unexpectedly._

"_Well, your tac-tics were a bit un-ethical." Ryan turned back, and locked eyes with Marissa as he remembered just exactly what her 'tac-tics' were. She was the first to turn away, reverting back to a funny comment which hopefully would break the tension._

"_You know you loved it."_

"_I did not love it."_

"_You so did!"_

"_I didn't!"_

"_I didn't."_

"_I did…….." Ryan replied, as he heard Marissa laugh again. "I mean……what the hell!"_

"_Ha, you fell for it mister!" Marissa laughed. "I tricked you, and you just admitted to loving 'The Notebook', the most un-Ryan Atwood thing to love."_

"_Marissa, if this conversation gets out of this carriage…"_

"_Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Marissa replied, raising one eyebrow questionably. Ryan in turn, folded his arms._

"_You'll see." Ryan replied, looking at Marissa as she laughed. Her laugh was infectious, as soon as she laughed, he couldn't help but crack a smile. That was the thing about friends. Friends. That was what they were. Friends nothing more, nothing less. And it was painful for them both to realise how much fun they actually had together. In fact, it was painful for them both to realise the fact that they **weren't** together._

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Hey kid." Sandy said, as Ryan walked into the kitchen, surprised when he found Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the table eating their dinner. Ryan raised his hand as a greeting, then quickly set his empty glasses down in the sink and made for the door once again.

"You up for some dim-sum?" Kirsten asked, holding up the little silver container that held the contents of their dinner. "There's enough to go round."

"Its okay, thanks." Ryan gave a slight smile, then retreated back through the door, into the poolhouse. Kirsten sighed as she set down the container.

"Sandy, you've got to talk to him." She said, looking at Sandy seriously. Something was up with Ryan, she knew it.

"Kirsten…" Sandy whined half-heartedly. "Why does it always have to be me?" Kirsten laughed at his failed attempt.

"Because it just does." Kirsten replied, whipping his plate away from him from right under his nose.

"Hey, I wasn't finished--,"

"Go!" Kirsten cut him off, pointing her finger outside, laughing.

-------------------------------------------------

Sandy got to the door of the poolhouse, and knocked tentatively. When no answer came, he gently pushed the door open, stepping inside.

"Ryan?" Sandy heard a door close and looked up to where Ryan was exiting the bathroom. "Oh, there you are." Ryan tossed his towel into the laundry basket, and sat down on his bed, while Sandy stood by the door wringing his hands,

"So, um…." Sandy started, trying to ease into the conversation unsuccessfully. "You seen Seth around, I can't find him..?"

"Probably hanging out with Summer." Ryan affirmed, looking down at his shoes. "That's where he normally is."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sandy replied, nodding. "How comes you're not with them?"

"That would be a little weird." Ryan answered, looking up. "I mean, I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Yeah." Sandy responded, thinking quickly of what to say next, before deciding to just cut to the chase. "So how you been? With Marissa leaving and all….I mean, I know she was your friend?" Ryan closed his eyes, and groaned.

"Sandy, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Ryan stated, the truth was he didn't want to talk about it ever again. Especially to anyone who had the last name Cohen. Sandy stood there for a moment, studying Ryan's face.

"Well, if you ever need to talk…"

"You're here, I know." Ryan's blank face looked up again, wincing at the harshness of his own words. Sandy nodded.

"Oh by the way, Kirsten said someone called and asked for you today." Sandy said, as Ryan's heart leapt.

"Who was it?" Ryan asked quickly, sitting up straight. "Did they leave a message?"

"No, no, they didn't leave a message." Sandy replied, opening the door. "Maybe they'll ring back later?" Ryan nodded slowly, as Sandy exited the poolhouse, shutting the door quietly behind him.

-----------------------------------------------

Marissa pushed a strand of her away from her eyes as she found a seat near the back of the bus, and shivered as she stood up to close the window that was surprisingly open, considering the harshness of the weather outside. She winced again as the doors slammed open again for the latecomers, and placed her bag on the seat next to her as to avoid any people sitting next to her. Over the past two weeks she hadn't really made any new friends, but she hadn't really felt the need to. Compared to the old Marissa Cooper, this was unexpected, but she kinda like being left alone. This was why it was so surprising when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, is this seat taken?" Marissa looked up, as a girl who was about her age stood impatiently in front of her. The girl had long, straight brown hair, and braces which accented her extremely white teeth. She hitched her handbag up her shoulder higher as she waited for an answer for Marissa.

"Sure…" Marissa answered, moving her bag from the seat next to her onto her lap, and turning the other way so she could face the window. The girl sat down next to her, crossing her legs, and placing her bag next to her.

"So, how comes I haven't seen you around?" She took out her make-up bag and began applying some more foundation, as Marissa turned around.

"Oh, I just moved here." The girl nodded as Marissa replied, closing her compact as she turned around to properly face her.

"Well, I'm Brittany. Brittany Milne." Brittany held out her hand, as Marissa took it, and pulled Marissa into a hug. Marissa pulled away rather awkwardly as she gave her a short smile. "You can call me Britt." She shot Marissa another huge smile. "And you are…?"

"Marissa." Marissa answered, returning Brittany with a small smile. "You can call me….Marissa?" Brittany laughed.

"Now, you…you're funny!" Brittany continued laughing until she let up, and pulled out her make-up bag, digging around until she found a small bottle, and she proceeded to spritz it in the air around her. Marissa wrinkled her nose as the too-sweet smell reached her lungs, and let out a tiny cough.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, do you have asthma!" Brittany turned around, and genuinely looked shocked, quickly placing the bottle back in her bag.

"No, no." Marissa shook her head, laughing slightly. "I think I just have a cold?"

"Oh, tell me about it." Brittany replied. "I bet the weather isn't like this where you come from…"

"No, it really isn't…" Marissa turned again, staring out the window at the icy roads and the snow that lined peoples roofs and window-sills. "I can't remember the last time it snowed in Orange County."

"Florida?"

"California…" Marissa trailed off, turning away from the window, facing Brittany. "Newport Beach. It was pretty much summer all year round."

"Wow. I would like, kill to live in California, how comes you moved?"

"Long story." Marissa answered. "I guess….me and my dad just needed a change."

"So you picked Denver?" Brittany cocked an eyebrow as she sarcastically replied to Marissa's statement. Marissa shrugged. "Okay, seeing as I'm feeling generous, and you seem like a nice person, I'm going to personally tell you how to survive Mitchell High, seeing, as no offence," Brittany held up a hand. "You obviously have no idea." Marissa raised her eyebrows in surprise, and narrowed her eyes as she listened carefully to Brittany.

"First rule, you can go your whole high school career without any even knowing who the hell you are, so I suggest you take some sort of extra-curricular? What are you into? Cheerleading? A little bit of chess maybe?"

Marissa didn't even justify that question with an answer, and gave Brittany a blank look.

"Okay, okay, maybe chess is taking it a bit too far…now, wait…" Brittany turned and placed her hands on Marissa's shoulders. "Now, you see, I have something in mind, but I honestly cannot tell whether you'll be the right person…"

"Well, what do I need to do?"

"It's long hours, hard work…" Brittany replied, nodding her head. "And _lots_ of coffee runs." Marissa looked at Brittany confused. "Social Committee." Marissa's face broke out into a smile.

"Now that I think I can help you with."

----------------------------------

"So I see "Operation Cheer Up Ryan" didn't work?" Kirsten entered the kitchen, looking directly at Sandy who was sitting at the table, reading his newspaper.

"What?" He looked up, confused as to why his wife was glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Ryan? He's still brooding in the pool house!" Kirsten said, sighing as she collapsed down into the nearest chair. Sandy set down his newspaper and rubbed his forehead.

"It's Marissa."

"What?"

"Well, it obviously is." Sandy replied, holding out his hands. "She just left, and he turns like this. He was fine when she was here." Kirsten's confused face turned into a look of realization.

"You know, Sandford, you are a lot more intelligent that you make out to be." Kirsten stood back up and gave her husband and smile jokingly.

"You underestimate me!" Sandy replied, sliding his glasses back on and continuing with his crossword. Kirsten smiled, and made her way to the poolhouse.

------------------------------

"Ryan, you in here?" Kirsten stepped into the pool house, shutting the door behind her, peering around to check whether Ryan was in there or not. She looked behind her, moving so Ryan entered the pool house. "Ryan, hi."

Ryan looked up, and smiled uncertainly as he saw Kirsten standing there. "Hey, Kirsten."

"Oh, so I brought you this." Kirsten brought a steaming cup of coffee from behind her back, and placed it on Ryan's bedside table.

"Thank you." Ryan smiled, and picked it up, taking a small sip. "So, whats up?"

"Well, this whole thing with Marissa leaving…" Ryan immediately caught Kirsten's eyes, and he sighed.

"Kirsten, seriously I'm fine." Ryan laced his fingers together in his lap. "I'm over it, I know she had to leave, there's nothing more to it." Kirsten flinched slightly at his cold words, noticing the resentment in his voice.

"Ryan, I'm going to be straight with you." Kirsten said rather sternly, making Ryan sit up. "You and Marissa, when were you ever really not a couple?"

"Uh, since we broke up…" Ryan replied, keeling back down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"No, no.." Kirsten replied. "I mean, when were you ever really not….in love?" Ryan sighed again. Why was it so weird for her to be talking about this? He didn't know, but it was creeping him out to know that she somehow knew all this. "Ryan?"

"Huh?" Ryan snapped out of his day-dream, standing up from his bed, in front of her, a few steps away.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is…" Kirsten struggled with her words, unfamiliar at talking to such a vulnerable being. "If you love someone, you're gonna have to prove it." Ryan looked down at his shoes. She was right, he had to prove it.

---------------------------------

A/N:- Kind of a bit longer, I guess? Coming up:- Is Brittany all she says she is? Will Ryan really'prove' it? Muahaha review, and I'll let you know ;)


	5. Proving It

A/N:- Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like this next chapter, its kind of long, I guess. For my standards at least. Anyway, about this character called Brittany, she was in the last chapter. I've already kind of planned out her storyline, but I was wondering what you guys thought. So, do me a favour, and in your review, tell me whether you want her to be like, evil (Not asextreme as Oliver, but you get my drift) or nice. Its up to you, I need some help! Anyway, enough of me, here's the chapter, read and review!

Chapter Four - Proving It

_**If you love someone, prove it.**_

Kirsten's words echoed in Ryan's head as he trudged up the stairs to Summer's house. Seth had rung him earlier to tell him to meet him there; he needed a lift back to the Cohen's. He sighed as he simply pushed the front door open, the lock obviously forgotten. Not that they needed it in the gated community. He walked up to Summer's room, knocking before he entered. This came from previous experience; he had many a time walked in on something he definitely did not want to view.

"Come in!" Summer shouted, as Ryan twisted the door knob and walked in finding Seth and Summer in a completely uncompromising position, Summer seated at her white, princess type desk, with Seth sitting on her bed, seemingly pre-occupied with this week's edition of Ultimate Spiderman.

"Hey Ryan." Summer looked up fleetingly from the piece of paper she was holding to greet him as he joined Seth to sit on her bed.

"What you reading?" Ryan started the conversation in the otherwise silent room, Seth turning to face him.

"I would have thought that would be obvious." Seth replied, shoving the garishly coloured cover in his face, obstructing Ryan's view of the person he was actually talking to.

"He wasn't talking to you, asshat." Summer answered, rolling her eyes and facing her desk. Seth laughed sarcastically and then returned to whichever villain Spidey was currently facing. "I'm just reading the letter from Marissa."

Ryan looked up at the mention of her name, Summer had been getting letters from Marissa? Why hadn't she written him anything?

"So, she's been--she's been writing to you?" Ryan stood up, walking over to the desk to peer over her shoulder. "Is this the first time?" Summer shook her head, no.

"Well, I guess I've had a couple." She replied, vaguely, not wanting Ryan to feel she hadn't written any to him on purpose. Ryan nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, dejected as he walked over to Seth again. Summer turned in her chair, facing him as he sat back down.

"She said she's tried to call you." Summer said, somewhat in apology to make up for her previous mistake. Seth looked up rather guiltily from his comic, shifting his eyes over to Ryan's, who had a blank look on his face.

"Oh yeah…about that…" Seth began, but promptly stopping as he noticed his girlfriend's look.

"Cohen! What have you done now!" Summer said, placing the letter back down on the desk, and crossing her arms over her chest. Seth put his comic book back in his bag.

"Uh, well…..I think Marissa kinda called a few days ago…" Seth replied, face down, trying to hide the fact he had messed up. Big-time. "And I may have forgotten to tell you…"

"What!" Ryan answered, getting up from his position once again, only this time out of anger rather than curiosity. "She called and you never told me!"

Seth nodded, placing his hands out. "I'm telling you now…" Ryan gave him a death-glare as he began pacing the room.

"So now she probably thinks I'm avoiding her calls?" Ryan said, turning to face Summer. "What if she hates me?"

"Ryan, relax, she doesn't freakin' hate you."

"I need to call her." Ryan turned to the door, and walked out quickly, heading back out towards the Range Rover.

"Well, call her then!" Seth said to Ryan's retreating back, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking over to Summer, placing his hand on her waist, and kissing her as way of goodbye.

"Cohen, promise me you won't screw things up for Ryan." Summer said, looking up at him as he stood before her.

"It wasn't my fault!" Seth answered. "If I remember rightly, you called straight after so that's probably why I forgot." Summer's frown turned into a smile as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek, seemingly forgetting her troubles for a moment. Seth returned her smile as he said goodbye, and walked out of her bedroom, hurriedly chasing after Ryan so he wouldn't drive off without him.

-------------

Jimmy pushed his front door open as he twisted the key in the lock, shoving the bags of groceries on the floor as he immediately heard the bleeping noise of the newly installed phone. He pushed the green button as he picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered, hearing the other person's sigh of relief as though he had been waiting for someone to pick up.

"Mr. Cooper?" Jimmy frowned as a hint of recognition flashed through his mind.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, it's Ryan. How's things?" Jimmy could tell Ryan was only making conversation as he realised Marissa was the one he wanted to talk to.

"Things are going great, thanks. I take it you want to talk to Marissa?"

"Uh, yeah, if that's okay?" Jimmy smiled.

"Of course it is, I'll just go get her." He took the phone away from his ear, and knocked on his daughter's bedroom door, opening it slightly as he saw her lying on her bed, watching television. She smiled as she noticed her father.

"Hey Dad." Marissa got up from her lying position and crossed her legs, switching off the television at the same time. "What's up?"

"Ryan." Jimmy replied, almost smiling at the sight of Marissa's shocked face. "On the phone. Wants to talk to you." He held the phone out to her, and when she took it, he walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Marissa breathed out slowly, how long had it been since she had heard his voice? God, she was even starting to sound obsessive. She shook her head from her thoughts as she realised this was along distance call, and he was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Marissa? It's Ryan." Marisa breathed out another sigh of relief as she heard his voice, lying back down on her bed.

"I know."

"Yeah….well, I guess…..I needed to talk to you, about everything. I'm sorry I didn't return your call."

"It's okay, I figured Seth might not have passed on the message." Ryan laughed.

"Got that right." A moment of silence passed between them as they both tried to think of something to say. It was easy to think of your feelings, really think of them while you're alone, but when it comes to the time to describe them, you somehow lose your confidence.

"Well, the reason I was calling, it's just, it's Spring Break in a couple of weeks, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come stay, you know…well, with us. The Cohen's. I dunno, I mean, if you want…" Ryan stumbled over his words as he silently cursed for making himself sound like a fool. To his surprise, Marissa simply laughed at his nervousness.  
"Aw, Ryan, I would love to see you. I've missed you, you know…" She replied, thinking of only one problem in her head. "It's just, I don't know if I could really afford it right now, I mean, me and my Dad aren't exactly rolling in it."

"I can pay for your plane ticket." Ryan answered immediately, hoping Marissa would accept his offer.  
"I can't ask you to do that, Ry."

"I don't mind. Honestly. I need to see you." Ryan admitted, the slightest bit embarrassed. Marissa thought for a moment, hearing him sounding so desperate over the phone broke her heart.

"Well, what if, you come stay with me instead?" Marissa replied, Ryan's face breaking out into a smile the other end of the line.

--------------------------

"Okay, so that banner over there…" Courtney clutched her clipboard to her chest as she pointed over the gym floor to the stage. "And then we can go put the tables and chairs over the other side…" Ryan walked in the gym, and surveyed the scene in front of him. Most students were laying out tables, or putting up banners and arranging the sound system. Harbor High's Annual Spring Fling. Another chance for the entire student body to get pissed out of their heads then dance the night away. A social event, he most definitely would _not _be attending. Ryan turned and tried to duck out unnoticed before he heard Courtney's grating voice practically scream at him.

"Ryan! Where do you think you're going?" He turned reluctantly round to face Courtney, complete with her Social Chair smile and the whole preppy sweater-over-shoulders thing going on.

"Courtney, hi." Ryan replied, forcing a smile onto his face as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Well, come on, strong man, we need help lifting the speakers." Courtney said, gesturing Ryan to follow her as she walked over the back of the gym. "Don't look so down, it'll all be worth it on the night. Who are you taking? I'm available if you're looking for anyone…" Ryan looked up.

"Me? Oh, I won't be here on Friday." Courtney's face fell.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm going to visit Marissa in Denver." Ryan smiled back at Courtney's dismayed face.

"But….we need you here…" Courtney replied, regaining her normal smiling expression. "You know I can't do it without you!" Ryan leaned over to pick up the first speaker, figuring he wouldn't get out of there if he didn't at least help.

"You'll be fine." He replied, walking over to the stage, leaving Courtney with her clipboard and no date from Spring Fling.

----------------------------

Ryan smiled as he heard the Captain's voice ring out, signalling their arrival in Denver. He slid his headphones off as he peered out of the window, the snowy surroundings making him thankful that he had packed sweaters as well as his normal wife beaters. The plane taxied around the runway, coming to a halt at the gate. He collected his bag from the overhead storage, and made his way off the plane.

Wandering around the Arrivals gate, he searched for that one familiar face, and smiled as he did so. Marissa was standing by the entrance, looking in the complete other direction. Pushing his luggage trolley with one hand, he made his way behind her, jokingly covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" Marissa jumped and turned around, her lips curving into a smile as she saw Ryan. Finally.

"Ryan!" She squealed rather loudly and flung her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder, as he returned her embrace, stroking her hair softly. Marissa held back tears as she moved to rest her head against his chest.

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much." She whispered, uncertainly moving her head up to face his.

"I've missed you too." Ryan replied softly. Their matching blue eyes connected as their lips drifted closer together, finally meeting as Ryan placed his hand round her shoulders, kissing her. Marissa smiled into the kiss, no trace of tears now. They pulled apart, conscious they were in a public place. Besides, there would be more time for that later. Ryan settled his arm around Marissa's waist, and used his other free hand to pull his suitcase off his trolley. Marissa pulled out a bag from behind her back.

"Here, I got this for you." She smiled as he took the bag from her. "It gets kinda cold round here." Ryan returned her smile and pressed his lips to his as he found a black and grey striped scarf inside. Marissa took it from him, and wrapped it around his neck, before taking his hand and leading him to her car. Finally, they were together. And they were certainly going to make the most out of it.

* * *

A/N:- Together! Finally! I couldn't stand writing them apart! Review, tell me what you think! And give me your thoughts on the Brittany situation! 


	6. A Thing So Fragile

"No wait, there you are…" Ryan smiled and untangled his hand from Marissa's as he pointed at her in the Mitchell High School's Senior picture. It was leant up shakily without a frame on the mantelpiece, taking somewhat pride of place in the centre. Marissa sat in the back row, smiling into the camera.

"Oh yeah…" Marissa trailed off as she set her coat and scarf down on the couch, before plopping down beside it. "My Dad insisted we get a copy."

"So I guess now you have two?" Ryan asked, sitting down beside her, referring to the other Senior Picture which had been taken whilst she was still at Harbor.

"Yep." Marissa nodded, smiling slightly remembering that day, then standing up again as she walked towards her bedroom. "The other ones in my room." She opened her door and beckoned him in.

"Wow, I see you still have that same Marissa Cooper sense of style." Ryan said, smiling as Marissa nudged him playfully before walking into the room. Despite her best efforts, there was no way her new room was ever going to look like the one she had had in Caleb's mansion, she had about a quarter of the space and even less of a budget. Nonetheless, a lick of pale lilac paint, some new slatted blinds and a new bed opened up the room making it seem bigger.

"Yep, even though I've had to work to a budget, I think it came out looking pretty good." Ryan smiled slightly at her reply, before looking down feeling slightly guilty at the fact that she was here, and he had a whole poolhouse to himself and a basically unlimited cash flow. But the thought flashed quickly out of his head as he looked back up to see her still smiling at him.

"You know what?" Ryan replied, a smile forming on his lips. "It looks really good, I guess you kinda took after your mom in the design department." Ryan quickly sensed this probably wasn't the best subject to be talking about now, but he knew he had to say it anyway. "Speaking of which, your mom sends her love…"

"Oh, so she actually knows I exist?" Marissa asked, her voice now turned bitter as she leant up against the wall which her bed was next too. Ryan looked at her concerned, and she realised she sounded out of line. "I don't know, I guess I'm still feeling pretty angry. She hasn't rung once, you know."

Ryan walked over to her bed, and sat down next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders uncertainly, before she leant her head down on his shoulders. He understood what it was like to have a mother that ignored you.

"Sorry." Marissa said quietly. "I know we should be making the most of this time, I shouldn't be bitching about my mother of all people."

"It's okay." Ryan rubbed her hand in reassurance. "Besides, I'm your boyfriend, its what I'm here for." Marissa looked up at him, that's what he was. Her boyfriend. She couldn't remember the last time she had said that, and now despite everything that had happen, there they were again. It was almost as if they had gone around in a full circle, but this time she knew that circle would never break again. Marissa smiled as she leant her head back in the crook of Ryan's arm, and feeling him pull her in tighter. It wouldn't break again because there was too much depending on it this time. Marissa didn't want to tell him her worries, but she knew they would have to come out sometime.

Ryan felt her relax against him, and he was glad that he was able to hold her after so many months apart. He glanced around the room and smiled as his eyes came to rest on the picture of Marissa and him that was standing on the bedside table.

"So who's the guy in the picture?" Ryan said, a smile playing on his lips. Marissa looked up and laughed as she saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, I dunno…some guy…" She smiled and looked back at him.

"Just some guy, huh?"

"Well, not just some guy…" Marissa trailed off, grinning as she pushed him down so his head was on the pillow. "He's pretty special to me, actually…"

"Oh really?" Ryan replied, smiling fully as he took hold of her again. "What if that guy thought she was pretty special to him too?" Marissa laughed as she pressed her lips to his, feeling his hands tighten around her waist.

"I'm so glad you're here, Ryan…" Marissa whispered softly into his mouth as they pulled away from the kiss, before leaning in again and kissing him again.

----------------------------

"So this is Denver, huh?" Ryan asked as he and Marissa walked hand in hand down the grit-covered icy sidewalk. "Long way from Orange County."

"Tell me about it." Marissa rolled her eyes, shivering slightly. "I guess it will get better in the summer, at least I hope so." They walked past the park, eager to get to their destination without actually freezing to death, and bashed straight into the person who was rounding the corner the opposite way.

"Marissa!" Marissa looked up as Ryan helped her up, seeing Brittany's smiling face. "What a surprise! I was just about to come round to yours, actually!" Marissa smiled back as she greeted her. Ryan stood silent beside them, wrapping his arm around Marissa's waist.

"Oh, sorry, Ry." Marissa turned to him, feeling rude as she hadn't introduced him yet. "Brittany, this is Ryan. Ryan, Brittany." The two smiled at each other.

"Hi, Ryan." Brittany replied, smiling a little too enthusiastically. "Marissa's told me so much about you." Ryan looked at Marissa, who blushed slightly, squeezing his hand.

"So were are you guys headed?" Brittany asked, moving over to the side of the pavement near the fence.

"We were just going to grab a bite to eat." Ryan replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Marissa answered, as Ryan felt a flicker of jealousy in the back of his mind, not wanting to share this day with any except Marissa. Brittany flashed another smile in thanks, and walked ahead of them. Marissa mouthed "Sorry" to him, and he nodded, pulling her in tighter to him as they braced the icy-cold weather together.

----------------------------

"Hey." Marissa stood in the doorway as Ryan looked up from where he was sitting on her bed, dressed in her pyjamas. He smiled at the sight of her.

"So where am I sleeping?" He asked, looking around her room as Marissa laughed and sat down beside him.

"With me, silly."

"Are you sure? I-I mean, what about your Dad…?"

"My dad isn't even here, he's not going to be back till late." Marissa replied, lying down as she pulled Ryan down to lay next to her. "Why, is it going to be a problem?"

"No, no, of course not." Ryan smiled as their hands intertwined underneath the covers. "I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." Ryan finished his sentence in a whisper, looking down.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Marissa answered, leaning forward into his embrace, taking his lips into his. Ryan gently rubbed her sides where her pyjama top had slightly ridden up, whilst her hands were cupping his face. She moaned quietly as he did so, the feel of his touch after so long felt so warm and comforting, just right. Ryan pulled away and smiled, gently rolling them over so they were lying on their side.

"I guess you really did miss me." Marissa said after a couple of moments, gaining a small laugh from Ryan, before he looked back at her.

"I did."

"So how are things? I mean, at Harbor?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Only okay?" Marissa smiled back at him, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Yeah, well… Courtney's been hounding me…"

"Courtney?" Marissa pulled back, and sat up slightly. "Courtney as in...Courtney!"Ryan looked back at her, surprised at her outburst.

"Well, yes…"

"Why are you hanging around with her?" Marissa replied, shaking her head. "Ryan, she's bad news."

"Marissa, she's not bad news." Ryan answered sighing. "Its not like I choose to hang around with her…"

"What, so she _makes_ you open your mouth and talk to her?" Ryan stayed silent at this comment. This was exactly what he was afraid of happening.

"Look, Ry, you have no idea how many times she screwed me over, I mean…it was before you even went to Harbor..." Marissa sighed, attempting to explain herself but realising it was more than slightly inadequate.

"Well, you should have told me…I would have stayed well away, you know I would've!"

"And how was I supposed to do that? Drive round the corner and visit you in the poolhouse? Even if I called you, you never ring back!"

"That's not true." Ryan said, sitting up as he felt the tension in the room. "I've called you loads of times."

"Oh? And what number were you dialling?" Marissa replied, staring him out as she got out of bed and grabbed her sweater that was draped over her chair, suddenly feeling the cold. "Look, Ryan, its not my problem that you have a committment problem..."

"Marissa, don't give me that, I know you wrote letters to Summer." Ryan answered, watching Marissa's face change, getting off of her bed to face her. "I mean, couldn't you even write me note to tell me how you were doing! Its not that hard! If anyone has a committment problem, its _you_, you can't even share your feelings with your boyfriend of all people!" Marissa turned around and grabbed something from the bed.

"You know what, Ryan?" Marissa said, the coldness of her voice startling Ryan as she pushed a pillow into his hands. "I heard the sofa's pretty comfy."

-----------------------

A/N:- : ( So that was pretty sad, huh? Review please please please please. I LOVE to hear what you guys think, seriously.


	7. Make Me Smile

Chapter 7 - Make Me Smile

_She smiled as his mouth moulded over hers, her hands roaming up and down his torso, gently tracing the seam of his wife beater with her fingertips. He softly grabbed her hand, linking her fingers with his, before she pulled away, reaching for her top and pulling it over her head…_

She quickly awakened, abruptly as her dream came to a sudden stop, with a slight smile on her face. Rolling over and reaching a hand out expecting to find Ryan, her hand hit the soft mattress, and she suddenly realised he wasn't there. Pulling her fluffy quilt tightly over herself, Marissa squinted in the dark as she tried in vain to look at her clock which was situated on her bedside table. Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and let her feet touch the cold floor, and switching on her lamp. Glancing at the clock, she made out that it was 12:55 a.m. She rubbed her forehead, wincing from the bright, artificial light the lamp brought, quickly flicking it off again before rolling over in her bed to face the lilac coloured wall which looked like a dark grey in the darkness. She hugged a cushion to herself, trying to create the warmth and comfort she had felt earlier with Ryan. Biting her lip, she realised it was all her fault as one single tear left her eye and slid gently down her face. Marissa wiped it quickly away as she closed her eyes, although unable to get him out of her mind. Rolling over she stared blankly up at the ceiling, wishing she had done things differently. Ryan had made a huge sacrifice to come and visit, she thought, and all you did was throw it back into his face. She sniffed, thinking about how pathetic she must look lying in the cold bed crying, when they could have been taking advantage of the empty house whilst her father was out for the night. Turning her pillow over again, her thoughts managed to cloud her brain and she realised she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Marissa got up from her bed, walking over to the window, and pulling it shut tightly, keeping the harsh wind out as it began to rain. She watched as the droplets of water pounded against her window, seemingly matching her cloudy mood. Shivering slightly, she wrapped her arms around herself, thinking about the nights previous events. She knew she had no right to blow up at Ryan over Courtney, but she couldn't help it. The fact he was here, but in the other room made her feel colder even after she had shut the window. After pacing her room for a couple more minutes, she realised the only thing she could do was to try and make things right.

Ryan turned over on the sofa, curling up his legs so they would fit on the small chair. He could hear the rain hammering against the window in the lounge, although it wasn't that which was keeping him awake. The thoughts of a blonde, blue eyed girl who was coincidentally lying asleep in the next room consumed him, making it unable for him to finally let his eyelids drop and lay his head against the pillow she had so 'kindly' chucked at him. Frustrated with himself, he kicked off the covers which lay haphazardly across his body, and sat upright, staring into the darkness. He always screwed things up. It was as if it was in his blood, his nature. It wouldn't necessarily be his fault, but Ryan felt as if the blame always fell on him anyway. This time Ryan knew it was his fault, and yet he couldn't muster up the courage to go in there and apologise to the only girl he would apologise to for anything he had done. Thinking back to his previous actions that night, he realised that he could have taken Marissa's feelings into consideration a little more. A lot more, his conscience told him, as he tried to shake his head to clear it. Unable to do so, he got up, beginning to pace the length of the room as he let his thoughts overtake him. Would Marissa ever talk to him? Would she ignore him? What if….she made him go home? His mind drew conclusions and he realised the only thing he wanted to do right now was to hug her, hold her and tell her he loves her. Because he did, he knew he did. Marissa was the only girl that could make him like this, to travel over half the country just to see her, to be up all night thinking about her. Running his hand through his hair, he decided to go grab a glass of water, getting something to focus on and to hopefully calm him down.

Walking quietly into the kitchen adjoining the lounge, Ryan fumbled for the light switch that was on the wall next to the door frame. The light bulb which hung from the ceiling lit, filling the room with dim light. Ryan looked around the kitchen, taking it all in. He thought it looked pretty nice considering they had only just moved in. He noticed Marissa's little touches trying to make it a little homier, the flower on the table, new blinds on the windows and bright little prints that lined the walls. He smiled a little as he noticed a photograph of himself and Marissa lying together in the park stuck to the fridge, poking out from behind a magnet. Ryan leant back onto the counter, picking up his glass of water, running his finger around the rim of the glass before he felt the icy cold water slide down his throat as he took a sip. The water had a calming effect on him as he stared out of the blinds and into the starry night sky. He wished that everything between him and Marissa would be easy, but he knew it would never come true. Obstacles came, and went as they overcame them, together, but there they were, hanging in an indeterminate state, as neither of them learned how to communicate with one another properly. Ryan knew that he was the biggest part of the problem. It wasn't just the 'Courtney' thing, it was everything. Everything in the relationship was a struggle, especially recently, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. For them to be happy. Together.

A noise from inside the lounge made Ryan turn his head towards the door, where he saw Marissa leaning against the doorframe, her hands by her side, just watching him. His eyes lit up, but he was careful to try and hide it. Marissa looked up, attempting a smile as she moved a couple of paces closer.

"Ry…" Marissa whispered quietly, fiddling with her fingers as she tried to look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry…"

"Its okay, its okay…it was my fault." Ryan replied, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her and softly running his hands up and down her waist. Marissa smiled slightly as she leaned into his embrace, placing her hands around his shoulders and resting her head on his chest.

"So…." Marissa pulled back, smiling, taking her hands and wrapping them around Ryan's, gently rubbing his palms. "I figured since we made up, you can come back into my bed…" Ryan laughed softly.

"Are you sure?" Marissa nodded, gently grabbing his hand again, leading him back towards her bedroom. She smiled as he opened her door and let her walk in first, before she stood in front of the door, closing it. Ryan was standing in the corner with his hands by his side, and Marissa walked over to her bed, laying down on it and patting the space next to her, gesturing for Ryan to lie down with her. Ryan lay down beside her, gently placing a hand on her waist, pulling the covers over the two of them. Finally content, Marissa leant her head against his chest, tangling their legs together as she pulled the covers tighter around their bodies, sighing happily.

"I feel like we've been together forever." Marissa stated quietly, adjusting her head so she could look up into Ryan's eyes. Ryan laughed softly.

"So, we're like an old married couple?" He replied, gently stroking her hair as she smiled.

"Something like that." She replied, quietly as she rested her head back on Ryan's chest. They lay in silence for a few minutes; their breathing in perfect sync as their chests rose and fell. Marissa slowly felt her eyes begin to close, just as Ryan whispered something into her ear.

"I always dreamt we would live in a house near the sea…" Ryan's breath brushed her earlobes as he whispered into her ear. Marissa turned, and leant her head upwards on Ryan's chest, her mouth curving into a smile.

"Ryan Atwood, dreaming huh?" Marissa replied softly, as Ryan turned his head away, embarrassed. Marissa leant over and gently brought it back to its original position. "I think that's really sweet." Ryan smiled, gently leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips, before moving to rest in their original position.

"Can we have a puppy?" Marissa's voice softly broke the silence, as Ryan couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face before replying.

"Sure, but remember Seth's allergic…"

"Who cares?" Marissa laughed gently at her answer as Ryan smiled. "It'll just be me and you, right?"

"Of course…and we'll have two little girls which look exactly like you." Marissa looked up again.

"Kids?"

"Well yeah…in my dream anyway…" Ryan felt his face blush once again as Marissa let out her soft laugh. He had never opened up to anyone like this, and even in this situation, he couldn't help but feel a little sentimental.

"Ry, we're still in high school…" Marissa nudged Ryan gently as she smiled, snuggling into his shoulder even further.

"_Seniors_ in high school…" Ryan playfully nudged her back, tickling her underneath her ear. Marissa laughed again softly, as the couple fell back into their peaceful silence, neither one of them having to say anything.

♥

A/N:- Review if you want me to continue and apoligiesfor the shortness and crappy-ness. : )


	8. Hanging From The Silence

Chapter Eight - Hanging From The Silence

"Water or orange juice?"

"How about a Red Bull, I'm exhausted." Ryan smiled as he entered the kitchen, and standing next to Marissa at the counter. "And it's your entire fault!" Ryan poked Marissa playfully as she laughed, before going to sit down at the table. Marissa brought over a mug of coffee and placed it in front of him.

"I figured you could get your caffeine some other way, without making you completely hyper." Marissa smiled, perching on Ryan's lap at the table, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I'm _so_ cold! My body is so not made for this kind of weather!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ryan nodded, rubbing the small patch of skin that showed between her pajama top and bottoms. Marissa sighed, leaning her head in his shoulder. "Hey, where's your Dad?"

"Good point." Marissa replied, shaking her head. "I actually have no idea. He said he was going out for the night, but I don't know where…"

"You tried ringing?" Marissa shook her head again, answering Ryan's question.

"Anyway, I don't mind…" Marissa replied, her lips forming a smile. "I had you to keep me occupied." Ryan returned the smile, pressing his lips to her cheek, hugging her tighter as his face rested against hers.

"I don't want you to leave…" Marissa whispered quietly into Ryan's chest, sighing at the moment which they both knew would come too soon.

"Marissa…" Ryan replied, gently turning her face so it mirrored his own. As he stared into her blue eyes, his own glazed over at the sight of sadness that riddled her face, he tried to think of anything to say, anything to make her feel the slightest bit better, but no words came. Marissa dropped her head, before getting up from Ryan's lap and walking dejectedly over to the window again. Ryan looked down to the floor, shrugging his hands into his pockets as he got up and followed her path to the window, standing behind her and placing his hands uncertainly on her hips.

"I'm sorry…" Marissa shivered slightly as Ryan whispered into her ear after a moment of silence. She nodded, and felt Ryan's hands grip just a little tighter, searching for her hands. She intertwined their fingers, rubbing his palms with her thumbs as she turned around into his embrace.

"It's not your fault, Ry." She answered, looking down before looking quickly back up again. "It's just the way things go sometimes, I guess…" Ryan nodded, placing a hand under her chin, smiling as he tried to lift the mood.

"Hey," Ryan started, a smile curving on his lips. "Why don't you go get ready, we'll go somewhere…" Marissa returned his smile, her face brightening slightly.

"Ryan Atwood, do you want to go out on a _date?_" Marissa said, playfully smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you didn't do dates…" She laughed as Ryan smiled wider, turning them towards the door.

"Only for you, baby…" Marissa laughed at Ryan's answer, before letting go of his hands and walking out of the kitchen door. Ryan smiled at her retreating figure, before sitting back down at the kitchen table, wrapping his fingers around the coffee mug to try and replace the warmth.

**------------------------------**

Ryan turned his head as he heard the key turn in the lock to the apartment, placing the magazine he had been flicking through back on the coffee table. Sure enough, Jimmy entered the flat, cheeks flushed from the cold and gripping a handful of letters.

"Hey, Mr. Cooper." Ryan stood up, brushing down his trousers and turning around.

"Hi, Ryan." Jimmy replied, walking over to the cabinet at the side of the room, tucking the letters into a drawer before sliding off his coat and hanging it on the hook. "How are things?"

"Good, good…" Ryan nodded, wringing his hands together as he sat back down. "Uh…so where you been?" He asked, wincing a little at how blunt that sounded.

"Oh, you know, just out and about." Jimmy faltered a little, before replying. "Figured I'd give you and Marissa some space." Ryan nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, thanks…"

"You going out, you look pretty smart?" Jimmy asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down on the armchair opposite to Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm taking Marissa out to dinner." Ryan said, before looking up uncertainly, coughing slightly. "I mean, uh…if that's okay with you…" Jimmy laughed.

"Of course it's okay with me, Ryan." Jimmy responded. "Although I'm sure you would take her out even if it wasn't." Ryan laughed slightly, before looking a little confused. Luckily Marissa chose that moment to come out of her bedroom, clutching her purse and dressed up to the nines.

"Hey Dad!" Marissa exclaimed, shutting the door behind her and smiling at her father. Jimmy returned the smile, getting up and kissing her cheek.

"Hey kiddo, you look beautiful." Jimmy smiled at her, before nodding at Ryan and signalled towards his own room. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get some shut-eye; you kids have a good time tonight, okay?" Marissa smiled as Jimmy shut the door behind him, jumping round to Ryan as she did a little twirl.

"So, what do you think?" Marissa asked, gesturing towards her outfit, a simple strappy black dress with a silver necklace which Ryan had bought for her for her birthday a few years back. Ryan smiled at the sight of her.

"What do I think?" Ryan got up, still smiling to place his arms around her.

"Yes, what do you think?" Marissa replied, smiling as she took his arms and placed them around her waist.

"I think you look beautiful…" Ryan said seriously, before leaning in to connect his lips with hers, rubbing her hips gently with his fingers. Marissa smiled, pulling back as she undid the top button of his shirt, brushing her fingers down his chest.

"You're looking pretty good too…" Marissa stated, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door, grabbing her purse from the sofa in the process. Ryan took his jacket from the hook which was situated behind the door, passing it to Marissa

"It's pretty cold outside." Ryan said, draping it around her shoulders as Marissa smiled widely, gripping his jacket tighter around her.

"What about you, you can't freeze to death…" Marissa replied, taking his hand and rubbing it with her own.

"Ah, see…that's where you come in handy…" Ryan smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned into her, the two of them walking out of the apartment together.

-------------------------

"Ryan, this place is expensive…" Marissa said quietly, gesturing at the exquisitely designed menu. "I mean…"

"Marissa, its fine…" Ryan smiled back at her, rubbing her hand gently under the table. "Besides, I want to treat you…I'm leaving in two days remember…" Marissa's face fell at the mention of his departure, before quickly smiling to cover it up.

"Yeah, well..." Marissa recovered, replying to Ryan's previous statement. "What I want to know is how you can afford a place like this." Marissa nudged Ryan gently, smiling, as he laughed slightly.

"Didn't I tell you?" Marissa looked up questioningly as Ryan asked the question. "I got a job at the Bait Shop." Marissa looked shocked for a second, before laughing.

"You're working at the _Bait Shop_!" Marissa answered, between her laughter. "…Why!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do on a Saturday night…" Ryan said, a smile playing on his lips. "I mean, you're not there to keep me entertained after all." Marissa smiled sadly, before looking down at her hands in her lap. After a minute or two, she leant her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, I've, uh, been meaning to ask you something…" Ryan said quietly, gently taking a hold of Marissa's hand as he turned towards her. The moment was interrupted as a voice shrieked into both of their ears.

"Marissa!" Marissa turned her head at the mention of her name, peering around the restaurant until her eyes rested on Britney, who was waving from a few tables away. Ryan groaned inwardly as Marissa turned back to him with a concerned look on her face. Britney got up from her table where she sat with her parents, and made her way over to their booth.

"Hey you guys!" Britney exclaimed. "I had no idea you would be here tonight!"

_"Yeah, trust me, if I had known you were coming, we definitely would have skipped it…" _Ryan thought, looking at Britney with a slight look of disappointment on his face. Trust someone to interrupt just when he had something important to say, it wasn't that he didn't like Britney, he just found her…annoying. And Courtney-like, which _wasn't_ a good thing. And the fact that she had just interrupted didn't do a thing to help her cause. He looked over to Marissa, who smiled uncertainly at him, as Britney sat down opposite them both.

"Hope you don't mind me joining, you know what it's like with the parentals, so boring." She smiled widely at the two, picking up a menu. "You guys ordered yet?"

"Actually…" Ryan cut in, smiling falsely across the table. "We were just leaving…." Britney's face fell. Ryan nodded, as he turned to look at Marissa, who looked confused. Ryan pulled out his wallet from the table and placed a few bills under the menu, leaving Britney left on her own.

"Ryan!" Marissa called, out of breath as they ran out of the restaurant laughing. "I can't believe you just did that!" Ryan stopped, drawing her into his arms as they stood out on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan answered, his face falling as he saw Marissa's face flush from the cold and begin to shiver. "I just ruined the whole evening didn't I?" Marissa laughed.

"What? No!" Marissa answered, smiling as she leaned into him. "I don't think I could stand an evening with "Miss Popular" either." Ryan laughed as he took her hand, walking back down the sidewalk together.

----

Ryan wasn't quite sure how they had ended up there, but in between a piggy-back and a stop-off at the coffee house, Ryan and Marissa were sat on a bench over looking a river, in the middle of nowhere. They sat contently together, Marissa's head on his chest and their hands intertwined. Sitting in the comfortable silence that conceded between them, they watched the world go by, and in that moment, they felt perfect.

_But perfection never comes without its flaws…_

The moonlight glistened down on the couple as the night passed by, the two blissfully unaware of the situation slowly forming around them…

* * *

A/N:- So yeah. Please, PLEASE, review! Tell me what you like/don't like…just anything. Please: )♥ 


End file.
